Commonality
by chitane
Summary: "Why don't you buzz off with the rest of the idiots?" He says, this time at a leveled voice. Momo rubs her arm and she softly responds, " I don't really like dancing."


Bakugou sits at a table by himself, trying his hardest to appear bored out of his mind. A select few of Class 1-A as well as All Might earned themselves a trip to I Island, a man-made island known to be at the forefront of scientific discoveries. All Might, with his many connections, scored an all expenses paid trip to reacquaint with his former sidekick David Shield. The two congregated with the other adults, drinking and talking through their past adventures.

The spiky blonde scanned the room. The dance floor was currently occupied by a crowd of high energy teenagers, dancing to an EDM song. He saw Deku and the blonde girl Melissa dancing together which looked more like the green haired boy was awkwardly jutting his arm and legs every few seconds. His face flushed and had an expression of discomfort. Uraraka and some of the other girls were enjoying themselves by the buffet while Kaminari was in the corner annoyedly charging phones.

"Bakugou?"

The teen turned to his left and was greeted by the vice president's concerned face. She was wearing a mint colored dress, some gold jewelry and white heels. Her spikes were styled in a peculiar way.

"What do you want Ponytail?"

She tilts her head curiously, "You're not dancing?"

Bakugou scoffs and narrows his eyes, "Me sitting on this chair not obvious enough for you?"

"Oh, well…it is a welcoming party for us. You should at least show a little appreciation for the host."

"Appreciation my ass. I didn't even want to come here."

There was a prolonged pause between the two. Yaoyorozu took a seat, despite Bakugou not offering. It had been a few months since the Class 1-A was established and Yaoyorozu hadn't found much time to interact with every student, let alone the intimidating Bakugou Katsuki. The boy was as approachable as a time bomb.

Not wanting to disgrace the title of vice president, Momo strived for any sort of common ground with the spiky haired blond next to her. Her eyes darted around and sees a curious design on his vest.

"Ah! We're matching! Look Bakugou!"

Yaoyorozu points at his side and the boy sits up, clearly annoyed.

"The hell are you rambling about?"

"We have the same color see? My dress and your floral pattern." Momo excitedly says, she smiles at him, already feeling an ominous aura from his glares.

"Keep your hands and eyes to your damn self!"

"S-sorry."

Well that was a complete disaster, Momo thought as she sighed. Bakugou appeared to have calmed down slightly but huffs as he crosses his arms. He faces the dance floor once again.

"Why don't you buzz off with the rest of the idiots?" He says, this time at his leveled voice.

Momo rubs her arm and she softly responds.

"I don't really enjoy dancing. "

Momo senses no change in his irritated look and decided to elaborate a little.

"Frankly, I'm terrible at it. I've been trying to hide from Hagakure and Ashido. They'll want me to join but I'm afraid I'd just look like a fool."

Bakugou seemed as if he didn't hear anything she had just admitted. His lack of a reaction unexpectedly made Momo feel more relaxed. As expected, Bakugou didn't really like getting involved in people's affairs.

Oh what the heck, Momo internally shrugs. Her attempt at a civil conversation couldn't be any worse so she then decides on a much mundane topic. Seems to be the no nonsense kind. Might as well give it a try.

"So how did you find the exam Bakugou?"

"Hm. I know I destroyed it."

Wow, a response. And a non-threatening one as well. Momo blinks and nods softly. She knows he's exceptionally smart, but the recent exam had been particularly brutal, even with her S - Class intelligence.

"And?" Momo urges him on.

Bakugou stays quiet again, worrying Momo that he was going to revert back to yelling at her. He tightens the grip he had on his forearm and scoffs for the umpteenth time.

"Question 45? ...Fucking bitch."

Momo's face brightens as she almost slams on the table, "Right?! I was stuck on it for three minutes!"

"Who the hell needs to know Dalton's Law? Of course, the sum of two or more partial pressures would be the same as the total pressure! That piece of shit created a physics law basically saying one plus one equals two!"

"And Question 71? My goodness, molecular orbital theory was not even in the curriculum this semester and yet you have to explain why electrons are not assigned to individual bonds between atoms? I know it, but what about students like Kaminari who haven't even the basic knowledge of chemistry? It's like they want us to fail!"

"Swear to god Aizawa was so smug when he added that chemistry question. That bum ass looking weirdo!"

Momo eases down on her chair and released a soft giggle, "It is so refreshing to hear someone with the same frustrations. People usually assume that I study for fun. I only try so hard because it's directly linked to my Quirk."

Bakugou looks down on his hand and closes it into a fist, "People think that I'm too busy blowing shit up to open a book. Doesn't matter how high of a score I get, there's still some idiot accusing me of cheating."

Momo nods in sympathy. She places a hand under her chin in contemplation. "I am curious about that. You're very intelligent Bakugou. I suppose it has something to do with your sleeping habits."

"My what?"

"You sleep earlier than most people our age. Your memory's probably well consolidated."

Bakugou taken aback from the compliment, seemed to be a little flustered. He blinked a few times and was about to respond when two figures came up in front of them unexpectedly.

"Hey Bakugou come join us!" Kirishima appeared to the two sitting on the table with Ashido in tow.

"Yaomomo! There you are! What are you doing sitting there?" Mina asked happily.

Momo's anxieties came in an unexpected rush as the thought of being pushed into the dance floor had her dreading. Mina looks to her expectantly.

"Ah Ashido! U-um I'm not confident dancing-"

Mina tugs Momo's arm grinning, "Don't be embarrassed Yaomomo you gotta-"

"Ponytail was being an idiot and sprained her foot. She's letting it rest."

Momo darted her eyes to Bakugou, his were closed but his snare was evident.

Mina gasps and kneels to Momo's legs. "Oh no! That's terrible honey let me see!"

Without pause, Momo quickly created an ice pack from her leg as she pulled her skirt. She smiled and rubbed her foot in assurance.

"Oh, that's good you have an ice pack. Just make sure you take it easy okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Mina."

Ashido's eyes widened as she hugged Momo, "You said my first name! Yay!"

Kirishima smiles as he sees the two girls having a moment. He turns to his stubborn friend and asks, "So how about you Bakugou?"

"No shit for brains I'm not dancing with you idiots!"

Kirishima shrugs replies, "Thought it would be polite to ask. At least you have Yaoyorozu keeping you company here."

The red-haired teenager turned to Momo and rubs the back of his neck in apology, "Sorry you're stuck with this guy Yaoyorozu."

"Not at all. Bakugou and I were discussing some chemistry theories. Would you like to hear them?"

Upon hearing the end of Momo's sentence, Mina takes Kirishima's arm and pulls him towards the dance floor in panic. She'd been on the brunt of Momo's scientific explanations. She does not want to experience that again.

"Uh no thank you. C'mon Kirishima let's leave these two nerds to discuss."

"Okay, I'll see you guys." Momo says as she waves.

The pair runs back to join the class and Momo sees Bakugou's shoulders visibly sags. He mutters beneath his collar.

"Thanks."

Momo smiles brightly as she places her hand under her chin. Academically, she was at the top but now the opportunity to dispute with a fellow intellectual seemed to good to pass up. Bakugou Katsuki, I've got a pretty good measure of you now.

"Now…about Dalton's Law. I personally believe it's justified."

"Hell no! That shit is so useless!"

"I think not."

From the center of the room, Kirishima and Ashido hears the commotion that Momo and Bakugou were causing. There was a lot of yelling involved which for Bakugou was to be expected, but Momo was also participating.

"Yaomomo and Bakugou are really getting into it. Is chemistry really that intense?"


End file.
